


Usłysz szepty w ciemności

by Himmelstrass



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelstrass/pseuds/Himmelstrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutna miniaturka smutnej historii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usłysz szepty w ciemności

Sen nie przychodził, a przecież go wołałem. Po raz pierwszy. Tylko po to żeby nie słyszeć - Twojego oddechu. Tuż obok. Oderwałem wzrok od sufitu i przekręciłem się na bok, by na Ciebie spojrzeć. Tyle razy to robię - żeby wiedzieć, że żyję. Jeden Twój uśmiech wystarczy - by znów czuł, swoje serce - gdy zaczyna bić mocniej. I wiesz, co? Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że się zaczerwienię. Naprawdę. Szczególnie kiedy przesiadywałem w tamtym Kościele - czerwone światło z witrażu igrało po mojej twarzy. A w głowie całkowita pustka - ból istnienia w sercu. I bycia nienawidzonym. Znienawidzić również? Chcę żyć, chociaż wolałbym nigdy nie istnieć.  
To wszystko przez Ciebie, Miharu.

\- Yoite? Nie udawaj, że nie słyszysz. Yoite! Przejdźmy się.

Zawsze się do mnie uśmiechasz. Chciałbym zamknąć demony przeszłości, i otworzyć swoje serce - odwzajemnić Twój gest. Chciałem uciec - chwyciłeś mnie za rękę, chciałem się nie żegnać - wołasz mnie. 

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? Odpowiedz mi. Yoite! Co mam zrobić?

Ta walka jest ostatnią - pozwolę Ci się zbliżyć. Chcę poczuć - zamiast zastanawiać się, jak to jest?  
Teraz Ty jesteś nieśmiały, a twój dotyk niepewny. Zaplatasz mi ręce na szyję, nachylam się, szepczę twoje imię. Znów ten uśmiech? Tak delikatnie. Tak jak to masz w swoim zwyczaju i - jednocześnie, zupełnie inaczej. Jeśli ci teraz to powiem - czy posłuchasz i nie odejdziesz? zostań tu na zawsze.

\- Przytul mnie. - nie poznaję już swojego głosu.

Czy wysłuchałeś?

Modlę się do bogów, pozwólcie mi zostać.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten (s)tworek został napisany w 2007 roku, ale mimo to, chcę go tutaj mieć. （　´∀｀）☆   
> Kiedy teraz to czytam, to nie do końca wiem o co mi chodziło...


End file.
